Feudal Naruto
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: Naruto AU set in feudal Japan. Parings will add, but OroKabuKimi is up.


AuthorsNote: This is the fic I promised FailedConnection for her picture 'Pleasing the Master'. Wow, got more detailed than I thought XD Might be something I'll continue... To make things MUCH easier, hit alt+ctrl+F when you reach a number, and you will find the definition to the word. Then hit it again to go back.

Title: Amatsu Hasu

The evening was still young in the capitol of Hi no Kuni, Konoha(1). The sun was setting past the high mountains in the west, and the red lanterns of the district were already lit. Patrons were filling the streets, laughing merrily with company on each arm and making way for the smaller processions moving through. Painted girls with their messily done up hair sat behind their wooden bars and kagemajaya(2) store fronts were lit brightly, pretty boys in their kimono's greeting their nanshoku(3) customers. The orange of the sky and the red of the lanterns and painted bars were contrasted by the brightly colored kimono that the employees of such places wore, all together creating a wonderful sight. Already the scent of sweet perfume and sake was in the air, as well as sweet jasmine green tea and delicious foods of the higher class establishments.

One such establishment stood near the end of the street. The business' pagoda like design set it apart from some of the smaller buildings around it, golden edges painted on its scarlet red rims. Dark blue tiles set upon the slanted roofs, brightly colored tassels sitting below guardian statues at each corner of each level of the structure. The sign on top of the entrance read: Amatsu Hasu. While the price for such a place was middle class at best, the service was known for being top quality. By far, Amatsu Hasu was the most spoken of kagemajaya in all of Konoha—perhaps in all of Hi. Five levels of pleasure, the bottom two a fabulous tea house and restaurant, the top three private rooms.

And so it was a wonder that the Fudai daimyo(4) Orochimaru had not yet visited. The daimyo lived on the border of the fiefdom that was Hi had been called back to the capitol, along with many other boarder daimyo, due to a recent threat of war and other important discussions. It had been a mere week since the move, and every night the pale, eccentric lord had never failed to visited a different kagemajaya. Tonight, he finally chose the Amatsu Hasu.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kimimaro was the number one employee of Amatsu Hasu. Because of this, his evenings were usually spent alone. No one but a lord could afford the price of this pale boy's companionship, and the suite that came with him. Built at the very top of the pagoda-shaped tower, the fifteen-by-fifteen room was open to the night air by way of a large balcony on one side, overlooking the busy street. The view of the red-light district was beautiful, but a sight he often saw alone. Dancing lights and pretty couples walking side by side, laughing voices and faint music from the rooms below, money glittering as it changed hands. If he was lucky, if one would call it that, he would have a customer once a month.

But tonight was his day off. Tonight, he was allowed to sleep in. His room was small and at the very end of the attachment to the back of Amatsu Hasu. A flat futon without a pillow was his bed, with a paper thin blanket. Luckily the nights had been warm so far, as fall had just begun to turn the leaves dull. Amatsu Hasu spent so much money on their customers that they forgot to take better care of their employees. The futons in the top three levels were full and comfortable, almost causing them to wish for a customer just so that they could feel their comfort, if not for a little while. The pale-haired boy had just fallen back asleep, having been woken by the sound of his fellows kagema rousing to get ready for the night, when the door to his room burst open.

"Wha—Hey...!" Kimimaro shouted when his thin blanket was ripped from his slender frame. The shoulder of his white yukata slipped down, and he fixed it quickly. He paled a little when he beheld the painted face of the Amatsu Hasu's 'Madame'. The tall, slender man was wrapped in a sapphire Kimono, gold underneath that layer, and white under that. His long black hair was done up in a perfect rendition of a geisha, elegant golden sticks keeping it firmly in place. His face was moon white, lips a ruby red. Dark eyes narrowed at the naturally milky-skinned boy blinking sleepily up at him.

"Wake up, Kimimaro! You have a customer!" He snapped, and the teen frowned. Luck would have it, on his day off... The black-enameled rattan rod cracked down onto the bed an inch from his thigh and he jumped.

"I'm up, Jinya-sensei! I'll get ready..." He said, crawling out of bed and grabbing for his clothing. The man smirked.

"Good... And hurry up! We cannot keep this man waiting! Haku," He called behind him. "Help this clumsy fool, would you? I'll not keep Orochimaru-sama waiting!" He snapped again, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. Kimimaro dropped his yukata to the floor, leaving him bare as he froze, glancing over to Jinya as his pretty friend rushed over to assist him. Orochimaru... the Onnagirai(5)? What was he doing in Konoha? While well known for his tastes as a strict follower of nanshoku, his han(6) was located near the border! Haku was tugging his wrist, and he looked back to him, slipping his arm into the fresh, thin white kimono being offered. The red went on top of that, and he smoothed it out before Haku tied the obi for him, the bow in the front(7). Jinya left the room when they brought out the make up and brush, Kimimaro lifting a small hand-held mirror. Haku smiled,

"You're lucky." He said as he began to brush the other's white hair. Kimimaro gave his friend an incredulous look.

"You're serious?" He asked. "I've heard he shares his boys with his assisstants."

"He's only got one with him today." The dark-haired boy said, black sticks sitting between his lips as he put the top layer of Kimi's hair into a bun. "And besides, he's also known to buy his favorites. Surely he'll buy you!" He said with a cheerful smile as he slid the sticks in, holding the hair in place. Last came the golden butterfly on the end of the third stick. Everyone at Amatsu Hasu had a butterfly pin, ranging from laqured wood to ivory, and silver to gold. They signified price. Kimimaro was the only owner of a gold pin, Haku being one of five to carry a silver.

"Don't be foolish. I'm sure he would much more prefer someone like you... I cannot blush and giggle like the rest of the boys here, after all. A well respected man like him is probably looking for a pretty boy who's good in bed... not one who's better at behaving himself... Not to mention, I would cost more than five times the price of this pin in my hair." Kimimaro said evenly, but Haku only smiled as he got out the paint.

"You're just insecure. I hear he's paid for the whole night! Win him over, Kimi-chan! I know you can do it..." He said as the other teen opened his mouth, allowing his lips to be painted. He pressed them together when Haku was finished, frowning.

"You're too happy... Besides, I don't want to leave you."

"Stop frowning!" The dark haired beauty chided, his own expression miffed. "I can't paint you like that if you do. We have to do something about these shadows under your eyes. Honestly... What do you do all day? Up all night and most of the day..." He painted the red lines underneath Kimi's eyes with a steady hand, and then the dots on his forehead. Lastly, he slid in the red glass beads into his hair.

"Training. Same as you." He said smoothly, and Haku smiled sadly.

"It's all for nothing... isn't it?" He asked, and now Kimi finally smiled.

"Don't look like that. You've been smiling this whole time... Look, if someone _did_buy me, than you would move up to the top. Carry the gold pin... and then you would have your chance, too. Count on that, alright?" He asked, leaning forward to kiss his friend's cheek. Haku smiled again, and they stood together.

"You're right..." He said. The door slammed open, Jinya stepping through it fully prepared to shout, but he stopped.

"Finally! Come on, you brat! I will explain things to you on the way!" He said, seizing Kimimaro's wrist. The bottom two levels were crowded as usual as they passed through them. Pretty boys in pretty clothes chatting away with their clients, the scent of booze and perfume strong in these levels. It was dark outside now, and business had gone into full swing. Haku fell back before they reached the third level, setting his eyes on a tall man sitting away from everyone else. Kimimaro spotted another silver-pin across the room, sitting unhappily with a small group of men. His long black hair was lustrous and thick, left down as usual. His dull gray eyes narrowed when he caught Kimimaro looking, but he shook it off.

The third and fourth levels smelled faintly of sweat and sex already, causing his nose to curl. The incense and perfume could never completely cover this scent. Jinya began to talk to him now, simple specifics and instructions. Just before they reached the entry to the fifth level, a servant rushed up to them carrying a tray. On the tray was a jug of sake, accompanied by two glasses. Kimimaro took the tray, giving a final bow to Jinya, and he headed up the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He had to use his shoulders to push open the trap door-like cover that led to the top level. Able to close for sound, it could open both ways to prevent from blocking it. He raised his head and shoulders as he stepped into the room. Brightly lit from the floor lanterns, as well as the colored lights from outside and below, the room's mural-covered walls showed up beautifully, golden effects glittering for a dazzling display. From bamboo thickets with hiding tigers to wind swept cherry blossom avenues. The man that sat at the low table must be Orochimaru. Kimimaro was taken back for a moment by the sight of him, lips falling slightly slack.

He was... he was white! So pale it made his milky skin look like a farmers tanned hide! Long raven hair was left free to fall over his shoulders and down his back, some of it covering his elegant face. His narrow eyes were lined with violet markings, framing his impossibly gold eyes. His kimono was one of the deepest purple, golden underneath that. The daimyo smiled, giving a chuckle. Kimimaro blushed, bowing his head in apology as he slid gracefully to his knees, setting the tray aside to give a formal three-fingered boy, his forehead nearly touching the floor, beads slipping over his shoulder to clack onto the shiny surface.

"Forgive my rudeness, Orochimaru-sama. I am Kimimaro, and I have the pleasure of being at your service this fine night. I pray you are satisfied with me." His voice was not as confident as he would have liked it to be, and he frowned. A voice from behind him startled him,

"What is this?" It asked, and he sat up to glance over his shoulder. The tall man wore a light blue kimono, silver cranes stitched onto its silky surface, and the same purple as the lord's underneath. His silvery hair was tied back tightly, though his bangs hung in his face. Thin blue lines were painted under his eyes, making them all the more strikingly elegant, dark gray pupils seeming almost silver in the light. This must be the daimyo's assistant that Haku spoke of... At least he was good-looking. "We come here simply to enjoy some hot sake and nice company," he continued to talk, "And we get isolated up here in this tower with one boy?"

"I am not a boy, sir. I am fifteen. And I am Amatsu Hasu's very best." Kimimaro said stiffly, all pleasant thoughts about the man promptly flying out the window. The silver-haired one frowned,

"We didn't ask for the best, and we didn't ask for the suite, either. We're not paying for this." He muttered. The boy on the floor shook his head.

"Of course not. This is on the house..." He looked back to Orochimaru. "From Jinya-sensei to you, Orochimaru-sama. In hopes of your continued patronism in the capitol.

"Jinya? That Okama(8) downstairs?" The assistant asked.

"Jinya-sensei is—!" Kimimaro started, but Orochimaru's voice cut in. It was low and smooth, touched with age and power.

"Kabuto, that's enough. Let the poor boy... That is, let Kimimaro-kun do his job, will you? Come over here and sit down." He ordered, and the one called Kabuto sighed, walking over to sit on the cushion next to his master. Orochimau held out his hand. "Kimimaro-kun... if you please." He said, and the teen blinked, grabbing the tray.

"Oh...yes!" He said, sanding up and walking over. He set both cups down, filling them. Both of the men sipped at them, sliming faintly. After a moment of silence, Orochimaru seemed to eye the teen's obi, spotting the two fans tucked into it.

"...Can you dance?" He asked, and Kimimaro nodded as he refilled Kabuto's cup.

"Yes, sir. I was taught to dance before I ended up here, as a part of my style..." He spoke softly.

"Ah, wonderful... In that case, why don't you leave the sake to my assistant and show me your talent?" His tone was suggesting, but the other knew it was anything but. He nodded, setting the jug down and sanding. Moving to the center of the room, he removed the two fans, posing them and bowing his head. Arms sweeping, fans unfolding, feet shuffling gracefully, the slender teen began to show the two of them a dance worthy of any high-priced Kabuki theater, or private party geisha. Orochimaru was pleased, and even Kabuto was entranced by it for a moment.(9) When they finally regained their voices, Kimimaro almost dropped one of his fans.

"So," Orochimaru said casually, glancing to his silver-haired assistant. "Who do you think Sarutobi-dono will choose for his successor?" He asked. Kabuto looked to his master, seeming to think. By the time he glanced back, Kimimaro had recovered his rhythm.

"A Shinpan daimyo(10)?"

"Mmnn, but Asuma-dono has gone rogue, and Konohamaru-dono is too young, his parents dead..." The pale daimyo countered, and Kabuto frowned.

"Then... a fudai daimyo? Ohh, not an Uchiha?" Kabuto asked, and his voice lowered considerably, as if the very name was scandal. Of course it was! The Uchiha were prideful and powerful, well known for their superior attitudes towards everyone. The silver-haired one was grinning, and Orochimaru gave a slight smile as well, as if these two enjoyed discussing this political gossip. He shouldn't he hearing this!

"Surely not... Fugaku-dono is too power hungry, even the old man can see that..." Orochimaru chuckled. Calling the Shogun an old man so casually? As he was watching the teen dance he finished his cup, and Kabuto refilled it, as well as his own.

"Ah, I know. Namikaze-sama." Kabuto said, tapping the table with his finger as if to make a point, his eyes moving back to Kimimaro.

"But if he succeeds then he is in the same position as Sarutobi eventualy. Look at Naruto-dono. He would turn out rogue like Asuma-dono." The pale master smirked, and Kabuto tilted his head.

"That's very likely... But he is still the best choice, isn't he? He even married an enemy and made her one of ours. He's one of the best samurai in the country. And the Hyuuga family has made too many mistakes." The silver-haired man licked his lips slowly, enjoying the sake as he leaned a little closer to his master.

"Ah, yes. I hear that they're still infighting..."

"The branch family was nearly destroyed, I hear. All daughters have been taken into the main family, and all sons killed or ruined. I wouldn't be surprised if the Uchiha followed those steps." Kabuto smirked, refilling his cup yet again. The jug was almost gone by now. Orochimaru gave a low, quiet laugh.

"Wishful thinking, my boy. Wishful thinking." He said, licking his white lips slowly. "Whoever it is, it will not be Iga, or Koga(11)." His glass was refilled. Kabuto sighed, his cheeks a little pink.

"That rules out the Hatake, Uchiha, Nara, Abarame..." He was counting on his fingers. "...And us." He ended his list, holding up his hands.

"Indeed." Orochimaru concurred, giving a sagely nod. Kimimaro couldn't help but he interested. So, they were ninja were they? It made sense, as he hadn't thought they were nobles, or Bushi.

"Oh, but I thought you would make a very good leader. You're good at keeping your han in line, and dealing with the Ot--."

"Tut, tut. That mouth is going to get you into trouble, Kabuto..." Orochimaru warned, grinning at his assistant, who merely finished the last of his cup. Kimimaro neared the end of his dance, a flurry of kimono sleeves, open fans, and wisps of white hair, dropping into a strict pose. The pale daimyo smiled, setting his empty cup down to give applause. Kabuto followed suit.

"Better than I thought. I apologize for my earlier words, Kimimaro-kun. You dance with great skill." The silver haired man said, and Kimimaro blushed.

"Th...thank you for your praise, sirs. I am glad to have pleased you..." He spoke quietly, standing as he slid the fans back into his obi. Moving over to the table again he spotted the empty jug. "If Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-sama—."

"Oh, no." Kabuto waned his hand. "I am just a servant, Kimimaro-kun. Yakushi is my surname, it carries no title. Merely apothecaries and healers." He said, and Kimimaro started again with a bow.

"If Orochimaru-sama and Yakushi-san would excuse me for a moment, I would gladly fetch more sake for you." He said, and Orochimaru waved his hand dismissively.

"Very well, Kimimaro-kun. But make it _hot._I will not suffer lukewarm sake." He said firmly, and the teen bowed again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The white-haired boy nearly shouted in surprise when he almost ran into Jinya-sensei on his way to the kitchen. Jinya's expression was dark, and his voice was a harsh whisper. "There has been a change in patrons, Kimimaro. Your orders have changed." He said, and the teen paled a little, his own expression grim.

"Yes... Jinya-sensei." He said, catching sight of the shadowy figure standing in the corner behind the Amatsu Hasu's Madame.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kabuto and his master were involved in a very quiet conversation by the time that the kagema returned to the room. He shouldered the weight of the latch-door, holding the tray in one hand as he set it down carefully. Swallowing, he made his way over to the table, where the silver-haired man seemed to be drawing something on the table with his finger. Gray eyes turned to Kimimaro as the other offered the jug, smiling politely. "Forgive my slowness, I am afraid that I was made to deal with some other business before I returned." He said, and Kabuto offered his cup. The boy refilled it, steam rising from the clear liquid, and then offered it to the daimyo. Orochimaru smiled, but his eyes were on his assistant as he held out his own cup. Just as he began to fill it, the pale man did something unexpected. His servant's lips were just about to touch the edge of his cup when Orochimaru, who's arm was around Kabuto's shoulder, seized his chin, pulling him into a rather deep kiss.

"Ah—_mmn..._" Kabuto groaned, eyes closing. The poor kagema however was shocked, and his hand slipped. The kiss broke with a hiss, Orochimaru turning his face to behold his scalded hand. Kabuto acted quickly, taking hold of his unburnt fingers and pulling his hand close. The very tip of his tongue swiped the still wet area, and he froze for just a second. "Ah, clumsy Kimimaro-kun..." He chided gently, though he nuzzled his master's cheek, murmuring.

"F...forgive me, Orochimaru-sama! I was surprised..." He said, his face nearly matching the daimyo's pallor. The dark-haired one smiled sweetly.

"Oh, no worry my dear." He said, grabbing a cloth to wipe off the rest of the sake. Kimimaro bowed his head down low, nearly touching the floor.

"No, it is unforgivable! One of my status and stature should have never made such a grievous mistake! I will do anything my lord wishes of me, to make amends." He said, his voice low and silky. He looked up again, his light green eyes half-lidded. One dark eyebrow rose, and Orochimaru spoke lowly as well.

"Anything, you say?" He asked, and Kimimaro gave a nod.

"Anything, my lord." He repeated firmly, and Kabuto chuckled. Orochimaru smiled as well.

"In that case... drink with us." He said, holding out his full cup. At this, Kimimaro's eyes widened.

"Wh...what?" He asked, ruby lips slack.

"Oh, is something the matter? You're allowed, aren't you? To drink with the customer?" The daimyo said, holding out the cup more insistently. Kimimaro shook his head, holding up his hand.

"P-please... I would rather not, sir. That sake is hot, and..."

"Don't tell me you prefer it cold?" Orochimaru asked, his expression clearly showing his doubt. The kagema nodded, however.

"I am afraid so, Orochimaru-sama..." He said, hanging his head again.

"Just a sip, then. It's my only wish. I'll even be so generous as to say that I will ask nothing else of you this entire night, if you but take a sip." Orochimaru graciously offered, leaning towards the teen, who scooted back. His hand trembled, and he swallowed.

"N-no... sir. That's quite alright. Please..." He whispered. Orochimaru seemed to give in, eyes downcast as he set the cup on the table. Kimimaro breathed a small sigh of relief.

"...Kabuto." The daimyo said suddenly, and the assistant smiled.

"Hai, hai." He said, moving swiftly. In a moments notice his arms were locked securely around Kimimaro's, holding them behind his back tightly.

"Ah, wh-what is this... Orochimaru-sama?" The kagema asked, panting now as he struggled a bit. Orochimaru dipped his index finger into the still steaming cup of sake, holding out out to the other. Kimi turned his head away, but a single drop from his nail touched the other's lips. "Don't!" He pleaded, turning his face to wipe it on his shoulder. Orochimaru smiled.

"Ah, I see... so Fugu doesn't suit you, either?" He asked, watching as Kimi's eyes widened.

"F...Fugu Hire-zake(12)!" He nearly shouted. Orochimaru's golden eyes moved to the jug, and back to Kimimaro.

"I see no fins..." He countered, and the kagema's painted lips moved without a sound.

"Lying to a daimyo is very unbecoming, Kimimaro-kun." Kabuto warned, his breath hot against the kagema's ear. Kimimaro gave a shudder, at a loss for words. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head down.

"Please..." His voice was soft. "Please, forgive me my lord... I hold no ill will, nor do I bear any personal grudge against you or your servant. I was given orders and I followed them. That is what I do here, after all... I know that what I have done is unredeemable, but I hope that you can forgive me. I only pray that I may make it up to you in my next life." He said, licking his red lips slowly, biting the lower one.

"Now now, don't go seeking the easy way out just yet, Kimimaro-kun." Orochimaru chided, waving his finger. The teen looked up slowly, his expression questioning. "I didn't give you enough of that to kill you, of course. The heat kills some of the potency, you see. A full cup might do the job, but not a few drops."

"Or a taste." Kabuto intervened, and his master nodded. Kimimaro's eyes widened a little. Ah, so they hadn't known until he tasted it...? What a daring thing to do! It could have been any poison! "Regretting using Fugu? It doesn't really mater... my body is attuned to many types of poison, fortunately. It comes with being the right-hand of such a... well 'loved' Daimyo, such as my master." The flippant teen said, shooting his said master a grin. Orochimaru couldn't help but return it.

"Such is the truth. However... I may have many enemies, but not many so bold as tonights, it would seem. To assassinate me in the middle of the capitol of all places... Someone must be getting nervous. Tell me, dear boy, did you happen to catch this patron's name?" He asked, trailing his painted black nail up along the boy's slender neck.

"Ah... Of course not! I received my orders from Jinya-sensei. There was someone in the shadows but I could not make out their face..." He said carefully, his green eyes meeting the daimyo's. "It was likely that the man who gave the order wasn't the patron himself anyway... right?" He asked, and Orochimaru gave a slight smile.

"You are learned in the trade of assassination, I see..."

"I am more proud of my knowledge of that then I am of my current status." Kimimaro said firmly, and Kabuto made a small sound of agreement. Turning his face to the side he saw that the silver haired one was smiling.

"Wakashu Kabuki(13)." He said evenly, and it took the restrained one only a moment to understand.

"That's right. My Kabuto is quite the actor, isn't he? At first glance, he seems harmless..."

"I don't know if I like the sound of that, sir." Kabuto interjected, but Orochimaru merely smirked.

"But once provoked, I assure you he can be quite vicious." He finished with a chuckle.

"...Kumadori." Kimimaro stated, taking into consideration the blue he wore on his face. Both parities looked pleased.

"And it looks like I've find the Suji-kuma to my Kuga-are(14)." Kabuto purred, nuzzling the thin teen's neck, causing Kimimaro to blush in confusion. Orochimaru's smile widened, and he sat back.

"What do you say... we stage our own Jidai-mono(15)?" He said slowly, and the kagema looked back, puzzled.

"Wha...what do you mean, Orochimaru-sama?" He asked, but the other rose his hand.

"Kabuto... I do believe a punishment is in order for the attempt on our lives, don't you think?"

"Of course." Kabuto mused, pulling the smaller body with him as he stood. When he pulled him towards the balcony, Kimimaro began to struggle, but the taller teen merely used his off-balance pulling to give him a shove onto the futon. The white-haired boy landed with an 'omph!', but before he could even look up he was held down by a heavier, slender body.

"Y-Yakushi-san??" The teen asked as his wrists were seized, and gasped when lips sealed on his pale neck. Kabuto sucked hard on the tender skin, forcing the blood vessels to rise and darken that pale flesh, creating a hickey even as Kimimaro arched into him with a high whine. A warm, wet tongue licked the mark soothingly as he pulled back to smile.

"Call me Kabuto." He said, licking his slightly rouged lips. "And don't worry... that was your punishment." He chuckled, releasing his hands as he needed them to side open the chest of Kimimaro's kimono. Warm, soft hands swept over his smooth chest, thumbs pressing and rolling his nipples slowly. Lips touched the corner of his jaw, tongue playing with his earlobe before he nibbled it lightly.

"A...ahh, Yaku... Kabuto...san..." A blush spread across the jaded kagema's cheeks, rare as it was. He was used to being fondled and felt up, but not caressed like this. The skill of a brother of the trade, perhaps. Those wonderful hands moved lower as Kabuto's hips came down to meet his, a total of four layers of cloth between them as he ground them slowly. If they were going to kill him, they were doing this sweetly, he thought. In fact, he might as well enjoy it. He swallowed as he ground back, lips parting to breathe easier. Loosening the cloth enough, both layers slipped from the teen's slender shoulders, and Kabuto's lips, teeth, and tongue visited the newly revealed skin. When he reached the crook of his neck, Kimimaro gave a slight jolt. Using this, Kabuto sucked and nipped gently at the sensitive area, his hands now working on loosening the cloth about the other's legs. "Ah...ahn, my obi..." Kimimaro suggested, but Kabuto shook his head.

"No... I like it this way." He said, and the other merely nodded. He reached down, giving the cloth a firm yank that pulled it open to bare his milky, smooth thighs. Blushing, he relocated his hands to the shoulders of Kabuto's yukata. Orochimaru's laugh was airy from across the room, and Kabuto had the decency to blush.

"It won't rip... If you handle it like that. That's all..." The white-haired one tried to explain, but the older teen shook his head, kissing his red lips instead. His soft hands traveled up along the inside of his thighs as his tongue slipped in between his delicate lips. The kagema returned this kiss, hands tightening their grip on his clothing, tugging at it. Kabuto broke the kiss, red paint smeared only a little, licking his lower lip as he chuckled. "I don't know about your lip... but my tongue is numb from the Fugu." He said lightly as he removed his hands briefly to loosen his own kimono. Removing the top layer completely, he let the violet one that remained fall slack over his shoulders. Kimimaro managed a laugh for the first time in the ominous duo's presence.

"Y-yeah... They are, a little..." He said quietly.

"So forgive me if I am a little sloppy." Kabuto said, and he moved down swiftly, laying on his elbows between those wonderfully smooth, spread thighs. Kimimaro gave a slight sound of shock when the warm tongue touched his half-hard length, sliding effortlessly from base to tip. Toes curled when he slid back down, only to repeat the process from a different side.

"He's quite good at that, isn't he?" Orochimaru asked, and the kagema jumped to hear his voice much closer than it was just a moment ago. He bit his lower lip, reaching out to tangle his fingers into the older teen's hair as Kabuto used his warm fingers to handle his sac gently, his thumb rubbing the base of his member slowly. Golden eyes locked with his sea-green, and he groaned out loud,

"Ahh—_aahh...hah,_nnah..." His lower lip was taken between his teeth again as Kabuto swirled his tongue around the tip, taking it into his mouth and sucking gently as he rubbed the slit with his tongue. Fully aroused now, Kimimaro spread his legs wider, going up on his tip toes as not to raise his hips as he wished to. Just as his eyes closed, Orochimaru's hand was on his forehead, brushing aside his bangs as he leaned over him.

"Careful now, beautiful... Your lip is bleeding." His tone was low and husky as he bent to kiss the boy. His careful tongue gathered up the blood, tracing his bleeding lip ever so slowly. The white-haired teen whined, his breath coming short already, reaching up with his free hand to grasp the back of the daimyo's head, pulling him down for a proper kiss. The pale master's tongue invaded his mouth with a passion, caressing his with the same exactly rhythm that Kabuto was giving his now weeping arousal. Eyes closing, tears rose as he rode a wave between the two of them, pleasure rising and ebbing by the moment. The heated kiss broke only when his chest was heaving for a proper breath, Orochimaru pulling back slowly, breaking the thread of saliva than connected them with his long tongue. He turned his face to open the drawer on the small wooden dresser that sat beside the bed, pulling out a bottle and placing it into Kabuto's waiting hand. So, it was true, was it? The two of them often shared their lovers... They had it down to an art. Kimimaro did not mind dying, if it would be by these gentle hands.

The fingers that entered him were warm, a contrast to the chilly oils that were on them. He tensed, eyes opening again, a single tear falling. Kabuto lifted himself again, placing one hand beside the kagema's side for balance as he continued to move his fingers inside of him, kimono now barely hanging by his elbows. His tongue found his tear, tracing it back to the corner of his eye. "There now..." He whispered into his ear, hot breath heavy as Kimimaro's own. "That make-up is your battle armor, your mask... You can't let it run in front of an enemy..." He said softly, and Kimimaro turned his face to nuzzle the others, murmuring quietly.

"Mmn, Ka..._Kabuto-san..._" He moaned, hips now moving with the deep-reaching fingers. His body was damp with sweat, and he trembled a little. "_More..._" He breathed, and the silver-haired teen chuckled.

"As you wish..." He said, nibbling on his earlobe as he added a third finger, moving them to stretch him. The blush spread across Kimimaro's cheeks even more, hearing that. How long had it been since he had heard such selfless words? The fingers inside of him were slender yet strong, each move presice and purposeful, not bumbling and crude as other's men's had been. His thought was only accented when they stroked his prostate firmly. "_Yeaah-hah...!_" He cried, hands grasping at Kabuto's toned shoulders now, nails digging in. The oder boy didn't mind it, as someone as handsome as he was might have normally. Instead, he smiled as he stroked it again, Kimimaro's body arching upwards as he pressed his head back into the pillow. Bent his head to lock his mouth over one of Kimimaro's pert nipples, tongue rubbing over it in a slow circle as he sucked gently.

"Kabuto." Orochimaru warned, and the silver-haired one stopped all at once, grinning like a cat. The master reached out to stroke Kimimaro's bangs back slowly, and then removed the black sticks from his hair, letting it down. The golden pin was last, and he dropped it aside carelessly with the sticks, as if it held the same value. "It's no fun if you let him come so soon..." He chided.

"Mm, of course... I suppose I got carried away." Kabuto offered, removing his fingers. Kimimaro gave a small whine, but the servant's hips were widening his thighs as they moved up. His kimono was completely open, held together at his middle only because of his thin obi. His chest was damp with sweat, as was the kagema's own, but more toned than his. His once tightly tied hair was mussed, and it fell down in a silver wave as his master reached out to remove the tie. Grabbing the spare fluffy, firm pillow, he slid it under Kimimaro's hips, which the boy raised for him willingly. Smiling lazily, he leaned down to kiss the younger teen as he began to enter him, hands on his hips. Kimimaro's fingers splayed out over the larger man's shoulders, feeling the muscles of his back tense and flex.

"Ohh—_ah-oohhh..._" He groaned, eyes fluttering closed as he felt himself filled slowly. He almost forgot to breathe, but his tightening chest gave him warning, and he remembered to exhale. Toes curled into the sheets again as he turned his face into the crook of Kabuto's shoulder, his panting breath tickling the older teen's neck.

"J-just... a little more..." Kabuto groaned, his own eyes closed.

"N-_nngh... hurry..._" Kimimaro whimpered, grasping harder at his shoulders, raising his hips a bit. Kabuto grunted, giving his hips a strong push, sinking the rest of the way into the tight, soft, warm body below him. Once he was inside he stopped, shuddering slightly. A hard jerk caused Kimimaro's watering green eyes to open, but Kabuto's gaze was now over his shoulder, where the daimyo had moved to. He shuddered hard, wringing a moan from Kimimaro's throat, nails biting into smooth flesh as he too shuddered. The servant's kimono was now folded up over his waist, Orochimaru's sleeves tied back, his hand disappearing down low behind the older teen's back. Ah, so this was how they...

"Move." Orochimaru ordered, and Kabuto nodded, his dark gray gaze moving back to the kagema's pretty face. He smiled, though his cheeks were red as Kimimaro's at the moment. Moving his hips back, he gave a powerful thrust that moved the younger teen's body a good inch, and he pulled him back to meet another without a moments rest. Kimimaro moved his hips in time with the merciless, passionate thrusts, nails biting and body rocking with them easily.

"Ahh...Oh,_Ka...y-yes...Kabuto-san!_" He groaned, giving a low whine every time he felt the other shudder inside of him.

"Ngh—_Kimi..._Oh, you feel...! Hah, ah.. _Kimi... so nice..._!" Kabuto returned his sweet words, "_Shhh---Orochimaru-sama..._!" He cried out, gripping the kimono at Kimi's waist suddenly. The kagema smiled, pulling hard with his hands to bring the other down. Slick chests bumped and rubbed as he placed his lips at the crook of the older teen's neck, sucking hard. The silver-haired servant groaned, his voice shaking as he whined out loud, body jerking as his master apparently found the spot in side of him with those long, skillful fingers.

"That's right, Kimimaro-kun... Mark him as you please." Orochimaru chuckled, and Kabuto groaned.

"N-not... nice... master." He protested, but in words only. Kimi finished raising the purple-red mark, one that matched his own, licking it swiftly. "_Ohhh, Kimi..._" He gasped. His thrusts became harder, and Kimimaro gasped, body tensing as he fought to meet them with his hips, nails digging bloody crescents into the older teen's back. The both of them cried out as Kabuto's hips suddenly stopped, Orochimaru's strong hands seizing them. Both of the panting boys glanced back as the pale master moved up, his sash gone and his kimono wide open. Kabuto smiled, and Kimimaro blushed to see the perfectly white, lean and toned body for the first time. His heart was racing, and his breath was as short as Kabuto's, both of them aching to move. Orochimaru gathered Kabuto's silver hair into his hand, tilting his head back as he kissed the unmarked side of his neck, sinking his teeth in as he began to enter him.

"Ahhh—_hgn...nnnn..._!" Kabuto whined, eyes closing as his body trembled. The dual feeling of being penetrated while being inside one so hot and tight was never the same, and he could never get enough of it. The slight pain, and the intense pleasure... His master was licking at the teeth marks now, and his eyes opened to behold the painted ceiling as he felt Kimimaro's body shuddering underneath him. Probably never seen something like this before, he thought. At least, not that he was involved in... He smiled to himself, letting one hand move from Kimimaro's hip to his bare chest, feeling every ridge and bump of muscle as he slid it upwards. To his surprise, just as his master had sunk fully inside of him, his hand was seized and held tightly, fingers entwined. Looking down once his his hair was released, Kimimaro smiled up at him, licking his lips swiftly to wet them. He squeezed back.

They did not move as one. Orochimaru's thrusts were much stronger than Kabuto's own; harder, and faster. The servant braced himself with his hand on top of Kimi's, resting on the pillow beside the white-haired kagema's head. Kabuto's thrusts were strong and passionate, but not quite as demanding as his master's, and his other hand was stroking the younger teen swiftly in time with them. Kimimaro was amazed at the control that he had to have to do this, his free hand scratching welts over the other's slick back each time he lost his grip. All three voices rose to the high ceiling of the top tower room, shrill and desperate, breathy and passionate, and low and husky. Nothing else existed but their thrusting, sweat-slick bodies held in check only by the limitations of the flesh, and their damp, clinging yukatas. Hair stuck to skin like a swimmers body after a dive, lips were licked to keep moist through all of the panting, yearning breaths.

"Unhg—_Agh..huff...ha...Oh, Kabuto..._!"

"Ngah—_ygn_..._Kimi_..._ohh...Orochi...sss...maru-sama! Ah--HA!"_

"_Hyah—ahh._.._oohhnn...Kabu...s-san_!"

One of the lanterns burned out, its light flickering before it suddenly died. What seemed like an eternity of delirious pleasure ended with a blinding light however, as Kimimaro's tense and pent-up body gave in to its release, his voice high and unashamedly loud as he came, spilling his seed over Kabuto's skillful hand and his own chest. Orochimaru kissed his servant's neck, whispering to him quietly. "Come, Kabuto..." He demanded, and the silver-haired one gave in as well. His body shuddered from head to toe as he came, spilling his own essence deep within the heavenly body that he was buried in, crying out a second time as he felt his master come inside of him.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kimimaro opened his eyes slowly at first, but they shot open when he remembered where he was. When had he drifted off? A hand on his chest kept him from rising, and he turned his face to find it an inch from those striking golden eyes of the daimyo's. Orochimaru smiled.

"Relax, Kaguya-kun." He said quietly. "You've only been out for a moment." He coaxed, petting his hair. Just as the teen began to relax, he tensed again.

"H...how do you know my surname?" He asked, eyes wide. Kabuto chuckled from the other side of him, and he glanced over.

"We've known all along, of course. Kaguya Kimimaro, said to be the last of his proud and noble clan. Useful warriors, but said to be foolishly headstrong and bloodthirsty." He said casually, reaching out to stroke the teen's arm. "What were you, thirteen when they took you?"

"Twelve... I was the only one they found alive. I don't know who sold me to this place, only that it was a noble. I continued my training as a Fuuma in my spare time, and studied the poisons and methods they had me use to dispatch of some of my clients..." He said slowly.

"What a waste of talent... They say that the Kaguya style is not unlike a deadly dance. I saw for myself that this is true by your earlier display. Your footwork was not that of a geisha or Kabuki actor's dance, but that of a fighter. Balanced, presice, and nimble..." Orochimaru spoke, sitting up to lean on his elbow. Kimimaro looked up to him, his heart racing.

"Are... you going to kill me?" He asked slowly.

"I should hope not." The daimyo said derisively.

"Th... then what...?" He asked. Arms slipped about his waist, and Kabuto's body was pressed against his back. He kissed his cheek lightly.

"Come with us, Kimimaro-kun. To Orochimaru-sama's mansion. And then you can go back to his han with us, and finish your training... Become one of us. We came here just for you..." He said, nuzzling his neck. Kimimaro blushed, jaw falling slack.

"And to think... you almost killed your rescuers." Orochimaru mused, and Kabuto chuckled.

"You're starting to sound like me, Orochimaru-sama."

"Gods forbid. I would have to beat _myself_." The daimyo smirked.

"That's not very nice..." He blinked. "Kimimaro-kun?" Kabuto asked, looking down into his arms as he sat up. "What's the matter? Are you crying?" The white-haired teen's shoulders shook, and he rubbed at his eyes.

"I-it's... impossible. You can't be serious... don't tease me..." He said quietly, but Orochimaru took his chin, lifting it slowly. His golden eyes were firm.

"Kimimaro..._nothing_is impossible for Orochimaru of the Fuuma, fudai daimyo." he said firmly. "Now... I will ask you once again. Will you come with us?"

"..._Yes._Yes, yes, yes."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1 Hi no Kuni, The Land of Fire, incase you don't know XD

2 Kagemajaya - Male brothel. Literally: Male prostitute tea house.

3 Nanshoku, the way of male love. Common amongst Bushi (Samurai) and nobility.

4 Fudai Daimyo, a lord not related to the Shogun

5 Onnagirai, literally, woman hater. A man who prefers only male company in bed

6 Han, same as feif. Land owned by a daimyo

7 It was typical of prostitutes to have the obi of their kimono's tied in front, instead of back.

8 Okama, crossdreser

9 So random, but have you SEEN a geisha dance?? It's pure beauty. Look it up.

10 Shinpan daimyo related to the shogun

11 Iga and Koga are two different clans of ninja. Iga are open and guard the nobels ad daimyo openly, while their rivals the Koga live in the shadows.

12 Fugu Hire-zake, a sake in which pufferfish fins are fermented in, pufferfish being very poisonus if not prepared correctly

13 Wakashu Kabuki, young men's theater, as a side note, often the young actors were sold as prostitutes to the highest bidders.

14 Types of make up. You have to understand Kabuki to really get the pun here XD

15 Jidai-mono, a period drama/historical drama


End file.
